


Asahi x reader

by madeonline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, XReader, im really bad at tags lol, reader is Daichi's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeonline/pseuds/madeonline
Summary: (Name in the works lol)“Hey, uh, Daichi?”“Hm? What is it, Hinata?”“I know we’ve only been here for a few days but… who’s that? In the corner?”(Y/N) is Daichi's little sister and has been helping the volleyball club since Daichi started high school. Since then, she's made friends with the entire team. When Nishinoya and Asahi contemplate leaving the team, (Y/N) does everything in her power to make them stay.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Asahi x reader

“Hey, uh, Daichi?”

“Hm? What is it, Hinata?”

“I know we’ve only been here for a few days but… who’s that? In the corner?”

A girl with dark brown hair pulled back tight in a ponytail sat in the corner cross-legged, trying to use her backpack to hide herself. She had a laptop in her lap and was concentrating on the screen. A pair of headphones deafened her from the sound of volleyballs and the shouting from the team. Unfortunately, this also deafened her from Daichi calling her name.

**(Y/N) POV**

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Daichi shouted. I didn’t notice anything happening until he was right in front of me.

“Hm? What’s up?” I asked, slipping my headphones off.

“I swear, you need to lower the volume on your music. I’ve been shouting your name.”

“Sorry, Daichi.” I chuckled nervously. I have a bad habit of playing my music too loud and not hearing anything I need too. “So what’s up?”

“We have a couple of first years that just joined a few days ago so I want to introduce you!”

“We got new members? I assume Kiyoko took care of their registration papers then.” I noted, standing up from my corner and brushing my skirt straight.

“Yeah, we had that 3-on-3 a few days ago so they’re joining regular practice now.”

“Do you know when Noya’s coming back? I miss being his practice partner.”

“He should be back next week. He still has to finish his probation period.”

Daichi clapped his hands a couple times and called the team over to us.

“Alright! We’ve got a couple newbies on the team now. I’d like to introduce you to the team’s assistant manager, (Y/N). She also happens to be my little sister.” I gave a slight bow to the group.

“It’s nice to meet you all!” I felt a hand on the back of my head and I looked up to see who it was.

“No need to be so formal, (Y/N)!” It was Suga. “You’ve been attending our practices with Daichi since he was a first year!” Daichi and I both attended the nearby middle school and I attended his practices when he entered high school at our parents request. I wasn’t the best at making friends in my class and I had no one to walk home with. But luckily for me, I made friends with the boys on the volleyball team so I had no problems helping during practice. I couldn’t help but notice someone missing though.

“Where’s Asahi? He’s never missed practice before.” The boy’s faces saddened, so I knew something was wrong. “He’s not hurt, is he?”

“No, he’s not hurt. But we don’t know if he’s coming back to the team.” Daichi noted. My stomach dropped. It was a major goal of the team’s to make it to Nationals but without the ace of the team, that goal seemed far-fetched.

“And without Asahi,” Suga continued, “We don’t know if Nishinoya’s coming back either.”

It broke my heart to see the team so disheartened. The team didn’t feel the same without Asahi and Noya.

“…they can’t be far.” I whispered. I turned on my heel and ran out of the gym. I don’t know if I’ll be able to catch either of them but I can at least try. I sprinted through the school’s halls, trying to figure out the fastest path to the third and second year classrooms on the fly. I nearly sprinted past the hallway of the second-year classrooms when I say Nishinoya at the other end. I change course and sprinted down the hallway.

“Noya!” His head snapped in my direction and a giant smile spread across his face.

“(Y/N)! Why are you running?” He spread his arms out for a hug.

“Just trust me and prepare to run!” I reached him and grabbed his arm, not losing momentum and sprinting off towards the third-year classrooms.

“What’s going on? Isn’t practice going on? Why aren’t you there?” He asked as we ran down the halls, dodging the last few students straggling behind.

“I’m not letting you or Asahi leave the team! So if I have to track you both down and convince you everyday to show up, then I will.” We reached the halls of the third year classrooms when Noya ripped his arm out of my grip.

“It’s no use, (Y/N).” I stopped and faced him, completely out of breath. “Without Asahi there, I’m not coming back.”

“But-“

“Without Asahi there, I’m not coming back!” He shouted. Noya can be a loud person but he’s never angry-loud like he is now. It scared me a little. The last time he was this mad was when he and Asahi got in a huge fight at the end of last year. That’s what got him on probation.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). Convince him to come back, and then talk to me. Until then, I’m not going back.” He walked away down the hall and I knew I had to stop him.

“Don’t you dare give up on your dream, Noya!” I shouted. “The Nishinoya I know doesn’t give up! Ever! Not in volleyball, not in life, not ever. If I need to convince Asahi in order for you to come back to the team, then fine!”

“(Y/N)?”

I turned around to see Asahi standing behind me, having just left his classroom. Nishinoya stayed silent but I heard his footsteps retreating.

“Don’t you walk away from me, Yuu! I’m not done with either of you!” I never used Noya’s first name unless I was mad and I was beyond pissed at this point.

“What’s this about?” Asahi asked.

“Listen to me, both of you. Why did you join the team, huh? What was the driving force behind you joining volleyball? And what kept you? Asahi, this is your third year on the team and Noya, this is your second. So there has to be a reason why both of you stayed! I get it, your pride as players was damaged. But this isn’t the first time this has happened! I’ve watched both of you experience loss after loss while you’ve been on the team so it really pisses me off to see both of you throwing away something you love over one lost game! We don’t have the same team as last time and we have new first years joining with a lot of potential. I may not be able to convince you on my own but at least come back with me to practice. After seeing them play at practice today, I’ll leave you two to decide whether or not you’re coming back. But I’d bet my position as assistant manager of the team that you’ll come back.”

I let silence hang in the air after my mini speech. I was tired from running and angry at the two boys for abandoning the team. I walked past Asahi towards the gym.

“Join me in the gym if you want. But you can’t say I didn’t try.”

I took the walk back to the gym to gather myself and calm down. Daichi is probably wondering why I ran off so suddenly so I’m probably going to get an earful from him when I get back. On second thought, it’ll probably be Suga who’s worried. He’s very protective of the team and won’t let us stay in low spirits for long.

I stepped through the doors of them to see the boys in pairs practices receives. I ran to my bag to grab my clipboard and joined Kiyoko in analyzing the team’s strengths and weaknesses. We’ve both been watching the boys for long enough that we can almost pinpoint where they need to improve. While jotting down a quick note of Hinata’s receives, the boys had unconsciously stopped receiving the balls and stared towards the doors.

There stood Asahi and Noya.

“So, you decided to take me up on the offer.” I noted. I handed my clip board to Kiyoko and ran to Daichi.

“Daichi, I need you to call a practice game real quick.” I whispered.

“What? Why?”

“Because Noya and Asahi are only here because I convinced them to watch the first years play. We all watched them play and I’m positive they can reignite something in those two.”

“But-“

“Trust me on this one, Daichi. Please.” He let out a sigh and nodded.

“Alright! We’re ending practice with a practice game! 3-on-3!” Daichi quickly separated the players into two teams. Hinata, Kageyama, and Suga were on one team and Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were on another. Daichi refereed the game while Noya and Asahi joined Kiyoko and I on the sidelines. The two don’t seem to be on speaking terms so Noya moved to stand by Kiyoko and Asahi stood by me. Daichi blew a whistle and the match started.

The match began just like any other that we’ve seen but I was banking on Hinata and Kageyama to catch the boys’ attention.

“I’m sorry if I was being rude earlier.” I whispered to Asahi.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re doing what’s best for the team.”

“Doesn’t excuse how I acted. So I’m sorry.” I looked up at him and he gave me a smile that sent my heart fluttering. This has been happening since last year and I’ve learned to accept it. We turned our attention back to the game just as Hinata started making his approached towards the net.

It seemed like a split second from when Hinata was in the back row to when he was right at the net to when he was in the air. Kageyama set him a crazy fast ball and Hinata slammed it to the ground. I anxiously looked at Asahi and Noya and got the reaction I was hoping for. Both were shocked as to how someone as short as Hinata could move so fast and jump so high.

“So,” I grabbed their attention, “do you understand what I mean now?”

“Yes, but I still need to think about it.” Asahi said. I smiled at him.

“Okay. I’ll let you believe you need to think about it. But if I know you, and I’m pretty sure I do, you’re not gonna let Hinata take your position as ace of the team.” I shot him a wink before walking to my stuff.


End file.
